Best Year Ever
by LilyScorpius888
Summary: When Carmelia Sandon meets James Potter her life turns from great to awesome. That's all i'm going to say.


Carmelia POV

Mum ushered Jaz, Vi and I through platform nine and three quarters. Dad came through after, carrying Jaz and my trunks. Jaz was my identical twin sister and Vi is our little sister. We are eleven and are from Panem. Mum and dad are victors of the Hunger games (Mum is from District twelve and Dad is from four) and we grew up in four. Everyone always says that Jaz and I are carbon copies of our mum and Vi is a girl version of dad. Mum suddenly burst into tears. "Oh you're so grown up!" she sobbed and dad wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry mum, you still have me" Vi said brightly. "I know Violet, but it won't be the same without the twins" she cried. "Gee, what a loving family I have!" Vi shouted and stormed back through to Kings cross. "Come on Melia, let's find a compartment" Jaz said and we skipped onto the Hogwarts Express. It took a while, but we eventually found one in the back of the train. After a while of chatting six people came in. "Is alright if we sit here?" a beautiful blond girl asked politely. "Sure" Jaz and I said in unison. They sat down and we got to know each other. The Blond girl was called Victorie and she was in her sixth year at Hogwarts AND was a prefect. The handsome blond boy who was sitting across from Jaz was called Louis, was Victorie's little brother and was in first year. The brunette girl next to Victorie was called Erin, was in fifth year, and was the seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team. The blue-haired boy sitting next to Victorie was Teddy, he was in seventh year and Head Boy. The brown haired boy next to Louis was called Fred and was in first year. Lastly, the absolutely gorgeous guy in front of me with the messy black hair was called James and was in first year. James kept on giving me cheeky grins and winking at me. God, he was so hot. After a few hours we arrived at Hogwarts. "First years over 'ere" a loud booming voice called over the heads of the rest of the Hogwarts population. "That'll be Hagrid" James said brightly. He led us to an enormous man. "Hallo James, Fred, Louis" 'Hagrid' said happily. "And who are these lovely young girls?" he asked. "This is Carmelia and Jaz" Louis said. "Well it's nice ta' meet ya" Hagrid said cheerfully. We were surrounded by many other chattering first years. "Come on" said James, tugging my arm. He led me to a sparkling black lake, but that wasn't why I was so amazed. It was the beautiful castle behind it, illuminated by a beautiful half-moon before it. "Okay four to a boat!" Hagrid shouted. Jaz, Louis, James and I quickly got in one and after a minute we were speeding toward to castle. (Ten minutes later) Longbottem placed a disgusting hat one a three legged stool. It opened a mouth and sang "A thousand or more years ago, when I was newly sewn, there lived four wizards of renown, whose names are still well known. Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, fair Ravenclaw, from glen, Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, Shrewd Slytherin, from fin. They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, they hatched a daring plan to educate young sorcerers thus Hogwarts School began. Now each of these four founders formed their own house, for each did value different virtues in the ones they had to teach. By Gryffindor, the bravest were to be served far beyond the rest; for Ravenclaw, the cleverest will always be the best; for Hufflepuff, hard workers were the most worthy of admission and power hungry Slytherin loved those of great ambition. While still alive they did divide their favourites from the throng, yet how to pick the worthy ones when they were dead and gone? 'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, he whipped me off his head the founders put some brains in me so I could chose instead! Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind and tell you where you belong!" the hall burst into applause. "When I call your name please come up and take a seat" Professor Longbottem said. "William Broke" a tiny redheaded boy stood up. "RAVENCLAW!" one of the four tables burst into applause. "Dana Cord" a girl with long blond hair went over and was granted with "GRYFFINDOR!" I zoned out until I heard a familiar name. "James Potter" James went over and was sent to Gryffindor the second the hat touched his head. He had the loudest cheer yet. I zoned out again until my name was called. "Carmelia Sandon" Longbottem put the hat on my head. "Hmm, let's see, brave and confident, It will have to be GRYFFINDOR!" I was relived and I went to sit next to James. "Jasmine Sandon" Jaz walked over and looked at me. I gave her an encouraging smile. "GRYFFINDOR!" Jaz skipped over to me. After a while Fred and Louis were called and were put in Gryffindor too. It was a good night.


End file.
